


Shadow of the Coon

by peapotmaster



Category: South Park
Genre: Comedy, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peapotmaster/pseuds/peapotmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Coon is back, and this time he must stop a new villain in South Park called the Jester.  Can our chubby hero save the day, or betray us again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of the Coon

SHADOW OF THE COON

Written by Patrick Moore

 

South Park looked dark and snowy at midnight, as a mysterious fat figure is seen on top of a building, looking at a wanted poster of a vigilante know as The Coon from his binoculars. He turned to see the sound of police cars slowly driving fast.

“Damnit,” replied the fat boy in a raccoon outfit. “I can’t be seen, ever since I betrayed the whole town. I have to clear my name, and find the real villain.”

The Coon vanished into the night, as Officer Barbrady was getting a box of fresh doughnuts from the 24 hour general store.

 

Kyle Broflovski sat at his computer watching a funny cartoon on YouTube, when The Coon appeared out of nowhere.

“Kyle Broflovski, I need your help,” spoke the superhero. “I need to find The Jester.”

“Cartman, get out of my room, you fat ass!” Kyle shouted. “I thought you stopped being that stupid superhero a few weeks ago, after that whole Chutlu episode.”

“Kyle, South Park needs The Coon, besides, Mom grounded me for what I did,” replied Cartman. “I need info on a mysterious villain known as The Jester. He’s the one who framed me, and I also need Mysterion’s help to stop him.”

“Forget it, Fatty, I’m not helping you in one of your stupid plans,” said Kyle. “There is no Jester on the internet. Take off that damn costume and get a life, Cartman.”

“Never, Jew,” said Cartman. “I will save the town by myself, even if I have to turn villain again to do it.” With that, The Coon vanished.

“Why do I put up with that fat bastard?” Kyle said, as he went to bed.

 

The next day at school, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were about to head to class, when Eric Cartman stopped them.

“You assholes don’t get it,” began Cartman. “The Jester is behind this, and we got to stop him. I know if we can team up and stop him, then I can give up being The Coon.”

“Wait, you won’t be The Coon anymore, until we help you capture this Jester?” Kyle asked.

“Yes,” replied Cartman.

“Forget it, Cartman,” said Stan. “We’re not stupid like you are. This has got to be one of your stupid schemes.”

“I’m serious, you guys,” said Cartman.

Just then, a strange evil laugh can be heard on the speakers. “Greetings, students of South Park. This is The Jester interrupting your morning announcements to tell you that I know the identity of The Coon.”

“What!?” Cartman was shocked at what he heard.

“The Coon is really that fat kid, Eric Cartman,” continued the voice of The Jester. “I challenge Eric Cartman to confront me face to face, or I will turn every person in South Park into….A ginger!”

“Now do you dumbasses believe me now?” Cartman frowned at his friends.

“No,” spoke all three boys in unison.

“Then I’ll have to face the Jester by myself,” said Cartman. “Screw you guys, I’m going home.”

 

How did this all come into place? Plus, who is The Jester? You’ll have to wait for pt. 2 to find out.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
